<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope in the Dark by SunFlarerito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741713">Hope in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito'>SunFlarerito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bandit camp, Dream has been exiled from his home, Dream saves the Blob, Dream's a thief, Dystopian World, Explosions, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Imprisonment, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Dream, Stealing, bandits, blob dream, depressed thoughts, future world, he has a magical blob with him, idk what this story even is I just write, kind dream, oneshot book, scared blob, so is his friends, tortured Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian world when one must fend for themselves, Dream breaks into a bandit camp to find supplies and ends up finding a little blob there instead. Choosing to save the blob from the horror it has lived, Dream takes the blob with him as he continues to explore this destroyed world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Blob Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trapped in a Bandit Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something and I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How many mornings has it been since I've found myself stuck in this place? The number has left me. It seems as if days just keep going, no stopping. Time has escaped from my grasp. I've found it in myself that I just don't care anymore. It has been drilled into my brain again and again on multiple occasions that their is just no escape. Every guard that has come by my little cage has always hurt me while repeating the mantra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You're never getting out of here", "You're always gonna be here. There is no escape", "Enjoy hell, because you're never leaving."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I truly am never getting out of here, am I? I sigh. Of course not. That man was right, I should enjoy hell, because I'm never leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I curl up into myself as much as I could, a little hard, but I manage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I try to close my eyes and get some sleep, but I'm unable to grasp to the unconscious state. I sigh again. So much for that plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I instead move myself to a sitting (or standing?) position. I stare out the little window that has been made for me. Sometimes I am grateful that such a thing exist, it enables me to see the outside world outside of my little box, other times I am afraid of what's out there. All these people that hold me captive have not exactly been nice. The torture they apply to me just so they can exploit my power is absurd. Afterwards, I am thrown back into my cell with tears that spill from my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All humans I have met aren't exactly the kindest in nature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, I wish for it to all go away. For the darkness to consume me and take me away. I am so sick and tired of everything that I must endure in this place. I'm eager to explore the world after death. What will it be like for me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An explosion draws my thoughts away as it creates a bang that can make many deaf. I cower into the corner, afraid of such things that create such a deafening sound. I have no need or want to meet them. I rather stay hidden, even if it means I stay in 'hell'.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>There are sounds of death and bullets being fired. I cower further into the corner, as much as I could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to leave. Take me away. Take me away! TAKE ME AWAY!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why won't the universe just take me away?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My thoughts are once again drawn away as I look up at the figure in front of me. A man with blonde, bushy hair, bright green eyes and a blue mask over his face. His hair is ruffled and he seems to be breathing heavily. He looks both left and right before taking out a bag and filling it full of goodies from the camp. I watch as he stuff his bag full of fruits like apples and bananas and other materials like rope and even some money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear the yells of some bandits run over and the man takes out a gun and shoots them with some panicked breaths. He is scared. Just like me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I make a little whimper to grab his attention and he turns to me with a yelp. He points the gun at me but pauses when he sees my figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Grab some food and supplies. It's not that hard.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream was used to doing some grab and go's. Blow up a place to cause a distraction, shoot some people so they don't kill you, then grab some shit and... well, run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In such a dystopian world, gathering supplies has sadly come to this. In this world, it's kill or be killed and Dream had no plans on dying today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran through the camp and came to their cash grab. Bingo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream took the bag off his back, unzipping it and stuffing it full of supplies. Fruit, rope, even some money. Score!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two men came from his right and Dream didn't even think, he just took out his gun. Two bullets, two dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream cursed to himself softly. He needed to finish up and go. He couldn't risk staying any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whimper drew his attention away from the task at hand. He pulled out his gun and turned around, ready to shoot. But, he wasn't ready for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little blob, one with no limbs, a circular head with two black dots for eyes and a black line for a mouth, and a cone shaped body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream lowered his gun as he stared at the creature in the cage. What was this thing and why did the bandits find it so important to keep it imprisoned?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream put his gun in his holster and walked over to the blob, hands up to show that he meant no harm. He unhinged the door to the small wooden box and lifted the lid. The blob creature had retreated to the corner of the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay." Dream said as he reached for the creature in the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scooped it up with his hands and cradled it close to his chest. "It's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No doubt with the pain this... thing has shown, it has been tortured and Dream knows for a *fact* that bandits aren't kind to any prisoners. This poor thing must have been through so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He went this way!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit." Dream said. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "You're coming with me little guy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked a direction and ran off, his new friend sitting on his shoulder, a new adventure waiting for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Blob have now teamed up and decide to go to the dystopian city to see Dream's friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've written a new chapter for this. I've decided to turn it into a little bit of a oneshot book that follows the previous chapters. Idk if this is really gonna have a plot, so that's why I called it a onehsot book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man who carries me on his shoulder is definitely one I am confused by. He is different from the ones who have previously held me captive. This man does not torture me, he isn’t starving me, in fact, he gave me what little food he had remaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They have been running from the terrible bandit men for a while now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man whose shoulder I have been resting on introduced himself as Dream. I find it to be quite a funny name, but since he decided to call me Blob and I have no name for myself, I let it be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Autumn. The chilly air has blown by us, making my body shiver. Dream was kind enough to tuck me into a scarf he had wrapped around his own neck for warmth. I am grateful for him. I told myself that I wouldn’t get caught up in kindness and trust so easily, but with the pain I have suffered, trusting this man just comes so easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I just hope that I didn’t misplace my trust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream turned his head to look at the little blob on his shoulder. After the hours of traveling, Blob had fallen asleep and Dream didn’t want to do anything that could wake him. After seeing what kind of life he lived before, Dream had to bet that he needed some well deserved sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But with all this silence, he had time to think. Never once had he even heard about a blob-like creature that had no limbs besides a cylinder head and cone shaped body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It caused Dream to wonder where such a thing came from, but seeing as this thing can’t speak, Dream guessed that he wouldn’t get an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Dream won’t pry. He didn’t want to put too much pressure and force onto this tiny creature already. His trust was easily earned and Dream knew that wasn’t for the faint of heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob snuggled in closer to Dream’s neck and a shiver went down Dream’s spine. Blob felt like a block of ice. He really needed to get him somewhere safe. He needed to get to his camp, which wasn’t exactly close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream picked up the pace, careful to make sure that his running didn’t jolt the blob awake. He needed to get back safely, he didn’t have much faith that he could keep the blob warm for so long, especially in the middle of Autumn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour of running, Dream finally made it back to his makeshift camp. He knelt down next to his fire, dragging out his flint and steel and striking it a couple of times until the wood catched sparks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blew on the wood until the sparks caught fire. He quickly unwrapped his scarf, not disturbing the blob and laid it down next to the fire. The sun had started to set and that meant that it would take its warmth with it, so Dream had to act fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob seemed to have warmed up a little, which Dream was grateful for. He didn’t want him dying, even if he just met him. He was such a softy for animals or creatures, even if they were little blob-like creatures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream gathered his stuff and put it into his bag. He could stay here tonight, but with the bandits after him, he couldn’t stay here for long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even he had to admit that he was exhausted. He laid down in his sleeping bag and laid his head down, closing his eyes and letting rest take him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I woke back up on Dream’s shoulder. I must’ve fallen asleep because I remember flashes of Dream laying me to rest next to a fire. Other then that, my memory has nothing to offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that’s fine. It seems that Dream had not harmed me during the night, which I am very grateful for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Dream is not like the other humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s legs burned in pain. Hot fire coursed through his veins with every step. His breath was uneven and he was extremely hot, despite the cold weather around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob squeaked and it dragged his attention away from the pain in his body. It seemed that he just woke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It tilted its head at him and gave him a weak smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Dream smiled at it. “Even if it is afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It squeaked again as if to say thank you for helping him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem.” Dream answered the squeak. “You don’t deserve what they did to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob squeaked again and turned to stare out in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just traveling. I don’t really have a destination in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob squeaked again and gestured to the direction of the main city. Dream shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go to the city. I've been banned and exiled. I stole some stuff trying to help my friends and I survive and I took the fall for them when I got caught. They exiled me and if I go back, I’m going to be imprisoned and tortured most likely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob made a sad noise as if emphasizing with Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine really. I miss my friends, but at least they're doing fine. I hope.” Dream rubbed his arm. “I haven’t seen them in two years. But I’ve been running around trying to survive on my own ever since I left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob squeaked and jumped onto Dream’s head. It grabbed his hair in its mouth and tugged to the direction of the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What are you doing?” Dream fumbled on his feet as the blob continued to tug. “Stop it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go visit your friends!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice in Dream’s head thundered around his skull. He paused his movement. That wasn’t his own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Dream looked up towards the blob. “Did you just speak?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“In your head. I speak to those I trust. I can trust you, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So the blob can speak, well, it can think inside my own head.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can’t speak verbally?” Dream asked. The blob shook its head. “You can only speak in my mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I trust you, so I’ll speak to you. I trust you. You saved me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Dream smiled. “But I still think that going to the city is a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are supplies and food and your friends are there. You have not seen them in two years. Isn’t it worth the risk?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t just risk myself, I risk them.” Dream sighed. “I can’t do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long will we survive out here without supplies? It can be useful to us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream paused as he thought it over. He really did want to see his friends again. George’s scream, Sapnap’s laugh and Bad’s smile. He missed them all and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to visit them. He turned and stared towards the city. There was no sign of it now, but after a few days of travel, it would soon come into view. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right. One visit couldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're gonna go find Dream's friends!<br/>This updated took awhile. I don't really have any update schedule plan, but I will update when I update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going to the city</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been over a month since I've last posted, but I've been busy with school and my other works, but here we are, Dream and the Blob go back to Dream's home.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea.” Dream whispered to himself as he dived over the city walls. How on Earth did a Blob convince him to break into the very city he was banned from?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so going to get caught. He would get thrown in jail, his friends would never see him. This was all just bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you stop worrying so much?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Blob spoke into his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easier said then done.” Dream told it, looking out on the vacant street for any guards before dashing past to another safe place. “My face is on every wanted poster this side of the universe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are all you humans this fretful?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t met a lot of humans, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Seeing as how the last humans who I have met were ones who were imprisoning me and torturing me, no, I have not met many humans.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I haven’t had the best luck, have we?” Dream noticed the voices of two guards coming onto the street he was on and he quickly leapt to an alleyway so they would pass by without suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This city looks so glum.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because it is.” Dream waited for the guards to pass by before he continued on with the direction to his old house. “The government has really made this place shit. A part of me is glad I don’t live here anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But it wasn’t just this city that was suffering. The entire world too. The sky was barely the bright blue that it once was. There was no sun and all the clouds were grey and gloomy. Wild creatures have left anywhere near the cities and have run off far away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream, luckily, found some of these wild creatures and was able to help them by giving them a share of his food. He was always fond of nature and the way it worked. It was better than human civilization with rules and all that stuff. He preferred the freedom that the wilderness could bring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see the freedom the wilderness brings too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you reading my thoughts?” Dream turned to the Blob that was seated on his right shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did I not mention that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You little shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Blob broke down into quiet snickers, making sure it didn’t alert the guards to their location.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But seriously, if my mind reading does bother you, tell me and I’ll stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that noted. Can you read everyone’s minds?” They were getting close now. Dream was getting really familiar with the roads they were taking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As cool as that would be, sadly no.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why am I the special case?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the first human I have ever met that has granted me such kindness.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kinda sad dude. Has everyone been such a dick to you?” Dream swerved onto a different street to avoid more guards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was good that he came during the night. The curfew that was put in place even when he was here was still in action and therefore, no one would be wandering around the town this late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was never a big fan of the curfew. In fact, he was never really a big fan of anything that the city put into act. Oh, you can’t be out in the city past this time. You can’t complain to the government or you get a bounty on your head. You get exiled for stealing just a little food. The justice system was completely unfair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone wants my power.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Blob continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have powers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am literally a white cylinder figure that can talk in your mind and read your thoughts. Are you seriously questioning if I have powers?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. How stupid of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>More snickering from his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream came to a stop right in front of his house. He still remembers it like it was yesterday. Sapnap and him coming back from a miniature heist. They stole from the fruit vendor that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad had asked George for an apple the day before and George brought him home lasagna —so, the next day, Dream and Sapnap </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> went to the fruit vendor and got Bad some of his apples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were successful in their endeavors. That is, until they got home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the guards had caught a whiff of some petty fruit thieves and the next thing Dream knew, he was taking the stolen goods from Sapnap, telling him to hide, and running away himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even being the speedrunner he is, he wasn’t fast enough to evade them. He got captured, brought up to the jail, beat up and tortured just for stealing some simple goods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still has the scars lining his torso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His friends haven’t seen him since that day, but the rumours were spread and no doubt they knew now. If Dream was being honest with himself, he was a little anxious to knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s either you knock and we face this head on, or you take your chances running from the guards again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you got me in this situation in the first place.” Dream raised his hand to knock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can be persuasive.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to figure out if that’s a good thing, or a bad thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stared at the door, taking a deep breath before he lowered his hand, suddenly remembering something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t open the door. It’s past curfew so the only people who would be knocking on your door at this time are the guards and my friends aren’t stupid enough to open the door for some guards. They’ll act like they’re sleeping to avoid confrontation for as long as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So now what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There should be a spare key. In case one of our heists goes wrong and we have to sneak back inside. It should be in the same place, unless they moved it to avoid the guards’ noses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while to actually find the key. They had indeed moved it since the last time Dream had laid eyes on this place. But thankfully, Dream knew his friends and could easily determine the places they would hide it. That’s what took the longest, looking through all the spots. But when they did find it, Dream made sure they were alone before sneaking the key in and twisting the door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicked and Dream walked inside, trying to make as little noise as possible, which was quite impossible, seeing as how the door hinges wanted to start their own choir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream managed to get the door closed, but he did not expect to turn around and get attacked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Dream yelped as he ducked to avoid his head being taken off by an iron sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sword swung again and Dream grabbed the hilt, kicked his friend’s legs and sent them down to the ground. He pulled the sword from their grasp and spun it around in his own hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your friends have such a nice welcoming party.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Dream mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” His attacker spoke. Dream recognized now who attacked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap popped up and stared at Dream with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?” George and Bad’s heads pop out from behind the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too.” Dream said, a smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long it’s been since he’s heard their voices, even seen their faces? They have definitely grown, but then again, so had he. They seem to have been getting on well without Dream's help with stealing, since they were still alive and in the same house. That was good. Dream just needed to know that they were safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” George asked, walking up to Dream, Bad behind him. “I thought you were exiled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I am.” Dream answered. He hooked a thumb to the white Blob on his shoulder. “And you can thank this little guy for me coming here.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, they met up. I wonder what's gonna happen?<br/>Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is literally no point to this but I wrote it so I thought I should share.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>